Todo esto fue lo que nos paso a los seis
by Koolkat97
Summary: Como seria que los RRBZ y las PPGZ se conocerían? Pero esta historia no comienza cuando todos ellos tengan 12 o 13 años junto a Mojo en ese viejo callejón. Sino cuando los RRBZ tengan verdaderos padres y una vida al igual que ellas. Ese día cuando ellos tenían apenas 6 años y ellas 5...ese día cambio sus vidas para siempre. Se que esta horrible el summary pero lean!
1. la primera vez y la última vez

Historia: Todo esto fue lo que nos paso a los seis

Capitulo 1: La primera vez que te conocí y la última vez que te veré

Autora **(osea yo)**: Bueno...debería explicar esta historia, cierto? La historia es de las PPGZ y los RRB **(en la historia se explicara por que son los RRB y no los RRBZ)** Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru son amigas desde pequeñas para ser exactos desde los 5 años. **(si, lo cambie. No es igual a la serie de Demashta! Powerpuff Girls Z)** Momotaro **(Brick)**, Miyashiro **(Boomer)** y Kaoretsu **(Butch)** vivían en la ciudad desde peque pero años más tarde sus padres se mudaron a los Estados Unidos para buscar mejor empleo **(****si, ya se. Ellos no tienen pero oigan! Intento de ser buena con ellos!)**. Los RRB regresan cuando ya ellos tienen 15 años **(solo tuvieron 3 años allá)**. Van a la misma escuela que las PPGZ **(que cuando tienen 12 años es cuando ellas tienen los cinturones y todo eso pero jamas mencionan a los RRB y ellas tienen 14 años)** y de allí en adelante es donde comienza la aventura pero...tengo que explicar desde el comienzo de esta historia y claro que no lo haré aquí sino en la misma historia...disfruten y comenten!

En la escuela primaria de Tokyo. Se encontraban, particularmente, 3 niñas de 5 años. Una tenia el cabello naranja, sus ojos eran color rosa, tenia un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de colores azul, rojo y rosa. Sus zapatillas eran blancas son lazos azules y rojos. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y llevaba un gran lazo rojo.

La otra tenia el cabello rubio, sus ojos eran azul celeste, tenia un vestido que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas de color azul celeste, blanco y purpura. Sus zapatillas eran purpuras con rayas azules. Su cabello estaba atado en 2 coletas que se movían al dar un paso.

Y la última, su cabello era moreno, sus ojos eran verde jade, tenia una camiseta de color amarillo con detalles verde jade y negro, sus jeans eran verdes con detalles en amarillos. Sus zapatillas eran negras con calaveras verdes y amarillas. Su cabello estaba desordenado y llevaba una gorra verde jade para poder ocultarlo un poco.

Estas niñas eran mejores amigas desde que entraron al instituto desde el primer día de clases.-Chicas, ustedes comerán en la cafetería o trajeron sus propios alimentos?-pregunto la pelirroja.-Yo traje mi propio almuerzo-dijo la rubia.-Yo también traje mi propia comida-dijo la morena.-Pues solo tendremos que buscar un lugar para donde comer!-dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada.-Momoko, te pondrás mas gorda si sigues comiendo-dijo la morena.-Kaoru, dejala en paz-dijo la rubia.-Si, Miyako tiene razón! Ademas que tenemos que comer por que hoy hay un día especial!-dijo Momoko feliz.-De que se trata ahora?-dijo Kaoru.-No lo sabes? Vendrán 3 nuevos estudiantes-dijo Miyako susurrando.

-Según escuche, eran muy respetuosos con todos los maestros de su escuela anterior-dijo Momoko susurrando.-Pero, sabes por que estarán en nuestra escuela?-pregunto Kaoru susurrando.-Su familia tenia que mudarse o algo así-dijo Miyako susurrando.-Oh!-dijeron la pelirroja y la morena a la vez. En ese momento el timbre suena y ellas van a unas mesas que están afuera de la cafetería.-Espero que sean lindos!-dijo Miyako.-No estés como Momoko, cuando ve un mocoso-dijo Kaoru.-Pero apenas tenemos 5 años, Kaoru. Como yo seria así?-dijo Momoko.-Empiezas a ser así cuando ves algo muy "bonito"-dijo Kaoru. Momoko cruza sus brazos.-Yo no diría eso, te pasas el día entero viendo o haciendo algún deporte-dijo Momoko.-Chicas, no peleen-dijo Miyako.

En ese momento, ven que los portones de la escuela se abren y varios niños y niñas corrían a ver. Ellas se levantan y corren a ver lo que pasa. Ellas eran unas de las últimas en poder ver quien era.-Pueden ver desde aquí?-dijo Miyako.-Apenas veo un hombre con...creo que 3 estudiantes-dijo Kaoru.- 3 estudiantes? Serán los nuevos?-pregunto Momoko.-Tal ves lo sean-dijo Miyako. En ese momento, Himiko las empuja y atraviesa hasta llegar a los 3 estudiantes.-Yo soy Himeko Shirogane, ustedes tres serán mis futuros novios y esposos **(oigan cuando eras peque decías las cosas mas tontas del mundo y te podrías haber confundido...aunque Himeko siempre dice...como lo dice Buttercup? Ah si!, estupideces xD)** así que les advierto que me vallan conociendo desde ahora!-dijo Himeko. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y miraron al hombre quien los estaba acompañando.-James, podemos continuar?-dijo uno de ellos que era rubio.-Claro, si ustedes no les molesta-dijo James. Ellos caminaron e ignoraron lo que Himeko les dijo. Ella se volteo.-Oigan! Les estuve hablando!-dijo Himeko enojada.-Hablaremos después-dijo otro de ellos que era un moreno.-Eh?-dijo Himeko confundida.-Creo que estaremos en la misma clase después de todo-dijo el último de ellos que era un pelirrojo. Ellos continuaron caminando hasta ir adentro de la escuela.

Todos se fueron a jugar o seguir haciendo lo que hacían.-Eso fue raro-dijo Momoko.-Si, jamás he visto unos chicos que sean así-dijo Kaoru.-Aunque, no fueron muy groseros pero tampoco amables con Himeko-dijo Miyako.-Y quien rayos quería ser amable con esa bruja?-dijo Kaoru.-Recuerda que siempre sus padres tienen el dinero suficiente para comprarle lo que ella quiera-dijo Momoko.-Un día de estos la veré sin un centavo y es verdad que tendrá que hacer lo que nosotras hacemos, y me le reiré a la cara-dijo Kaoru.-Tampoco exageres, Kaoru-dijo Miyako.

El timbre volvió a sonar y todos entraron. Las PPG **(xD les digo así por que aun no tienen los super poderes)** fueron a su clase de música y todos quienes estaban adentro tomaron sus respectivos asientos. El maestro entro al salón y todos mantuvieron silencio.-Buenas tardes, hoy estaremos practicando los instrumentos que cada uno quiere practicar...pero primero demos una gran bienvenida para nuestros nuevos compañeros **(en el caso del maestro, más mocosos que tiene por estudiante ***** si, no nos aprecian) **de clase, pasen niños-dijo el maestro feliz. Todos escucharon unos pasos entrando por la puerta.- Bueno, niños. Pueden comenzar a presentarse-dijo el maestro.

El primero era de cabellos naranja, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí, llevaba una chaqueta roja abierta, con las manos en los bolsillos, mostrando una camiseta negra con un dragón rojo y detalles blancos. Sus jeans era azul marino. Sus tenis eran rojas con detalles en blanco y negro. Llevaba una gorra roja, cargaba un bulto en la espalda que cruzaba de su hombro derecho a su cintura izquierda que era color negro con varios dragones de color rojo y blanco.-Mi nombre es Momotaro Akamatsu-dijo el pelirrojo.

El otro era de cabellos rubios, sus ojos eran azules entre celeste y marino, llevaba una chaqueta azul con rayas blancas algo abierta, mostrando un poco su camiseta blanca que mostraba unos detalles en negro. Sus jeans le llegaban a la rodilla y su color era café. Sus tenis eran azules con detalles blancos y café. Su cabello estaba muy bien peinado y llevaba su bulto en sus hombros y era color azul que tenia manchas blancas y cafés.-Hola, mi nombre es Miyashiro Gotobatsu-dijo el rubio.

El último era de cabellos morenos, sus ojos eran verdes pero no como los de un reptil, llevaba una chaqueta verde con rayas grises abierta, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, su camiseta era verde con un manchas negras. Sus jeans eran negros con algunas manchas grises. Sus tenis verdes con detalles negras y grises. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y una cuarta parte de su cabello le tapaba un ojo. Llevaba su bulto en la espalda que le cruzaba de su hombro izquierdo a la cintura derecha que era verde con manchas negras y grises.- Y yo soy Kaoretsu Matsumoto, no queremos ni buscamos problemas en el primer ni el resto del año-dijo el moreno.

Todos comenzaron a hacer pequeños rumores, menos las PPG.-Muy bien, quiero en silencio en la sala de clase-dijo el maestro y todos se calmaron.-Momotaro-kun, siéntate junto a Momoko...Momoko-chan, alza tu mano por favor-dijo el maestro. Momoko se levanta de su asiento y mueve su mano en el aire.-Por aquí, Momotaro!-dijo Momoko dedicándole una sonrisa. Momotaro le sonríe y camina hacia ella, mientras pasaba por allí varios niños hacían rumores de "Momoko tiene suerte de tenerlo a su lado" o "Ese niño tiene suerte por estar al lado de una linda niña" y así continuaron hasta calmarse otra vez.

-Miyashiro-kun siéntate junto a Miyako...Miyako-chan, alza tu mano por favor-dijo el maestro. Ella se levanta y hace lo mismo que Momoko.-Por aquí, Miyashiro-kun-dijo Miyako dándole una tierna sonrisa. Miyashiro le devolvió la sonrisa y camina hacia ella. Por 3era vez vuelven los rumores pero esta ves es para los azules.-Kaoretsu siéntate junto a...Kaoretsu?-dijo el maestro al fijarse de que Kaoretsu se sentó al lado de Kaoru.-Me sentare aquí si no le molesta-dijo Kaoretsu.-De acuerdo y ahora...-dijo el maestro al sentarse y pasar la lista de los presentes y ausentes de la clase.-Oye, por que te sentaste a mi lado?-dijo Kaoru susurrándole a Kaoretsu.-Bueno...de todas las niñas que no hacían rumores o algo así, decidí sentarme junto a ti-dijo Kaoretsu susurrándole.-Me agradas, soy Kaoru-dijo Kaoru sonriendole.-Un placer en conocerte, Kaoru-dijo Kaoretsu devolviendo la sonrisa.

Miyako y Momoko estaban observando a los verdes como actuaban.-No crees que se ven adorables?-dijo Miyako.-Eso parece-dijo Momoko.-De que ustedes están hablando?-dijo Miyashiro.-Ah? Estábamos hablando de ellos 2-dijo Miyako.-Bueno...se ven bien, pero no diría adorable-dijo Momotaro.-Oigan, cuantos años tienen ustedes?-dijo Momoko.-Tenemos 6 años-dijo Miyashiro.-Por que no están en el otro salón? Ustedes tienen un años mas que nosotras-dijo Kaoru entrando a la conversación junto a Kaoretsu.-Nos gusta estar con un grupo de un año menor o igual-dijo Kaoretsu.-Vaya, no me lo creo para el próximo año-dijo Momoko.-Estaremos estudiando juntos-dijo Miyashiro. Las PPG se confunden ante lo que dijo Miyashiro.

-Significa que estaremos todos los años estudiando juntos-dijo Momotaro. Las PPG sonríen demostrando que entendieron lo que dijo.-Momoko?-dijo el maestro.-Si?-dijo Momoko.-Puedes decirme que instrumento te gustaría utilizar?-pregunto el maestro.-Mm...me gustaría tocar la guitarra acústica-dijo Momoko.-Miyako, que tu quieres?-dijo el maestro.-Me gustaría tocar el piano-dijo Miyako.-Y tu, Kaoru?-dijo el maestro.-A mi?...me gustaría tocar el bajo-dijo Kaoru.-Momotaro, Miyashiro, Kaoretsu?-dijo el maestro.-La guitarra eléctrica-dijo Momotaro.-A mi el piano-dijo Miyashiro.-Y a mi la batería-dijo Kaoretsu.-Muy bien, tomen los instrumentos y comenzaremos la clase-dijo el maestro.

Pasando los días, meses e incluso años, Los RRB y las PPG eran un grupo muy unido. Los rojos se la pasaban contando de lo que pasaba cuando ocurría un problema o algo, los azules reían de cada cosa graciosa que pasaba y los verdes hacían competencias para ver quien era el mas resistente, fuerte, etc...Pero siempre se divertían todos juntos. Hasta que un problema ocurrió con los padres de los RRB.

En casa de los RRB, ellos estaban en la sala junto a una mujer de 34 años que parecía tener unos 23 años, cabello castaños y ojos miel, llevaba un vestido largo blanco y unos tacones blancos. Y su padre de unos 36 años que parecía tener unos 27 años, su cabellera era negra y ojos grises, llevaba un vestido negro con una corbata negra **(de esos que parecen a men in black)** y zapatos negros.-Niños...tenemos una mala noticia-dijo la mujer con un tono triste.-Mamá, nos estas preocupando-dijo Miyashiro.-Verán, niños...nosotros-dijo el hombre indeciso en hablar.-Paso algo malo?-dijo Momotaro.-Niños...tenemos que mudarnos-dijo la madre.-Que?! Por que?!-dijeron los RRB.-Verán, he perdido mi empleo y tampoco me pagaban muy bien que digamos-dijo el hombre.-Así que nos mudaremos a los Estados Unidos y su padre buscara un mejor empleo donde reciba un buen pago-dijo la madre.-NO! De ninguna manera!-dijo Kaoretsu enojado.-Hijo, entiende que sera mejor para nosotros-dijo el padre.-NO! NO QUIERO ENTENDER! NO ME IRE! JAMÁS! ME VOY A QUEDAR AQUÍ Y NO ME OBLIGARAN!-dijo Kaoretsu corriendo a su habitación.-Kaoretsu!-dijo la madre viendo a su hijo del medio correr. El mayor y el más pequeño de los RRB entendían lo que pasaba con el moreno, también sienten lo mismo...tampoco querían abandonar a su hogar y sus amigas.

El pelirrojo y el rubio subieron al cuarto de ellos y encontraron al moreno en su cama, dándole la espalda a quien sea que se le acercara y también tenia varias lagrimas en los ojos.-Kaoretsu, sabemos lo que sientes-dijo Miyashiro.-Si lo saben, por que no se opusieron al igual que yo?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Por que estábamos muy deprimidos al responder-dijo el mayor.-Es que no es justo! Estamos muy felices aquí! Y ahora avienen a quitarnos nuestra felicidad y ahora más que tenemos amigas con quien confiar!-dijo Kaoretsu aferrándose e intentando de contener las lagrimas pero escapaban con mucha facilidad. Miyashiro y Momotaro abrazaron a Kaoretsu e intentaron aguantar sus propias lagrimas, Kaoretsu se descargaba y se unió al abrazo de sus hermanos.-Sabemos que no es justo, pero debemos esforzarnos...un día volveremos-dijo Momotaro. En ese momento, su madre toca la puerta.-Niños?-dijo la mamá asomándose por la puerta.

Ellos la miraron algo triste. Ella se acerco y se sentó en la cama.-Se que están muy tristes pero, esto es para que papá este en un buen estado-dijo ella sonriente pero notando en sus ojos que estaba triste.-Para cuando nos mudaremos?-dijo Miyashiro.-Dentro de un año, así tendrán todo lo que necesitan para despedirse de sus amigas hasta que regresemos-dijo el padre entrando a la habitación.-Kirie-dijo la madre. Kaoretsu se acostó y volvió a la misma posición que estuvo antes pero esta vez con los brazos cruzados.-Y si piensas en jamás regresar?-dijo Kaoretsu enojado y limpiándose las lagrimas.-Por supuesto que volveremos... Ia, dales los regalos-dijo el padre. Ia saca 3 pequeños regalos y le da uno a cada RRB.-Espero que tomen una decisión acerca de ellos-dijo Ia y se fue junto a Kirie.

Los RRB se miraron y abrieron los regalos. El regalo de Momotaro tenia un collar con pequeños triángulos rojos y uno grande en el centro.-Wow!-dijo Momotaro. El regalo de Miyashiro tenia un collar con pequeñas X's azules y uno grande en el centro.-Vaya!-dijo Miyashiro Y el regalo de Kaoretsu tenia un collar con pequeñas diamantes y uno grande en el centro.-Genial!-dijo Kaoretsu. Los RRB se los pusieron y notaron una nota en el regalo de Momotaro.-Que dice esa nota?-dijo Miyashiro.-Dice "Queridos Hijos. Estos regalos son para ustedes, se los hice y estuve pensando en que ustedes hagan el de sus queridas amigas"-dijo Momotaro dando una pausa.-Como lo sabia?-dijo Kaoretsu. El pelirrojo encogió los hombros.-"Se que han estado muy unidos con ellas, lo se por la forma que hablan y también por como se emocionan al ir a la escuela"-dijo Miyashiro leyendo la nota.-"Solo quiero que hagan unos pequeños regalos para ellas, se que les gustara y también se les ocurrirá algo. Con amor, su mamá, Ia"-dijo Kaoretsu terminando de leer la nota.

Los RRB se quedan pensando.-Que es lo que le gustarían?-dijo Momotaro.-Por que no hacemos unos collares similares a los nuestros pero con otras formas y colores diferentes?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Y todos nos hacemos unos brazaletes con las formas de cada una de nuestros collares!-dijo Miyashiro.-Hagamos eso!-dijo Momotaro. Los 3 bajaron corriendo al cuarto de costurera de su mamá y sacaron unos cables y prendas para poder hacer los collares. Momotaro tomo un hilo y unas piezas de corazón color rosa, Miyashiro tomo otro hilo y unas piezas de esferas de color azul celeste y Kaoretsu tomo otro hilo y unas piezas de estrellas de color verde jade.

El año paso rápido al igual que el tiempo de los pequeños se acortaba. Los RRB tenían ya un buen tiempo los regalos listos de las chicas y varias veces intentaban de darles los regalos. Pero adivinen que pasaba...y no es que estaban muy tímidos o algo parecido...Es que nuestros **(supuestos villanos o héroes. Por que los digo así? Simple, en los ****fan-fictions**** que he leído que se convierten los héroes más atractivos y en otros se mantienen siendo los villanos más guapos xD)** pequeños no saben como darle un regalo a alguien tan especial para ellos. Los chicos ya estaban cansados de tanto pensar y su madre **(como toda madre hace cuando su hijo o hija necesita ayuda xD) **les dijo cuando podrían darles los regalos y ellos asintieron.

Un viernes en la escuela de Tokyo. Las PPG **(ellas tenían 10 años y los RRB 11)** estaban entrando a la escuela.-No puedo esperar a contarle a Momotaro-kun de lo que escuche sobre el nuevo restaurante-dijo Momoko.-Yo no puedo aguantar de sonreír sobre el nuevo show que darán! Miyashiro le encantara saber de ello-dijo Miyako sonriendo.-Kaoretsu y yo tendremos varias competencias de deportes esta semana y quiero ver si entrenara conmigo-dijo Kaoru. Los RRB caminaban a la escuela con la cabeza baja. Las PPG vieron lo que les pasaba.-Chicos? Están bien?-pregunto Miyako preocupada. Ellos movieron las cabezas de lado a lado.-Que ocurre?-dijo Momoko. Ellos se quedaron en silencio.-Si no nos van a decir nada pues que se ahoguen con su problema-dijo Kaoru.-Primero que nada, estamos pensando en como decirles y segundo...gracias por ser una buena amiga, sabes?-dijo Kaoretsu alzando la cabeza mientras lo último que decía era sarcástico.

-Como se quedan callados como si fueran una roca, dije eso-dijo Kaoru.-Anda chicos, pueden decirnos lo que pasa? Somos amigos-dijo Momoko. Los otros 2 levantaron la cabeza y se podía ver que mostraban tristeza al igual que los ojos del moreno.-Lo que pasa es que-dijo Miyashiro pero la campana toco primero.-Oh no! Llegaremos tarde!-dijo Momoko y tomo a Momotaro de la mano y ambos corrieron **(en realidad, Momoko se fue corriendo y estuvo jalando a Momotaro como si fuera un peluche xD) **al salón. Los otros fueron corriendo al salón junto a los rojos.

Mientras tanto, En el laboratorio.

El profesor Utonium estaba comenzando analizar la sustancia X. Ken estaba en el sofá junto a un perro de juguete **(si, el peluche es Peach :3)** tenia una camiseta color purpura claro y unos pantalones grises.-Querida, puedes tomar a Ken por un momento?-dijo el profesor. Una mujer bajo las escaleras y cargo al niño de 6 años, quien estaba en el sofá.-Ya lo tengo, cariño-dijo la mujer sonriendole.-Gracias-dijo el profesor.-Vas a investigar la sustancia X, amor?-dijo la mujer.-Si, y se que me tomara varios años-dijo el profesor.-Sabes que me iré al espacio muy pronto, verdad?-dijo la mujer.-Si, es una lastima para Ken-dijo el profesor. Ken abrazo fuerte a su mamá.-Mamá, por que te tienes que ir?-pregunto Ken.-Es un trabajo muy importante, no te preocupes. Estaré de vuelta a casa cuando se termine-dijo la mujer sonriendo. Ken le sonrió y Peach se le sentó encima de su falda cuando la madre lo bajo.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela...

-Chicos, que es lo que les pasa?-pregunto Miyako por 5ta vez.-En toda la mañana se han quedado con la cabeza baja, no quieren hablarnos y, ahora, no quieren comer bien sus almuerzos-dijo Momoko.-Podrían quitar esa cara larga y decirnos?-dijo Kaoru perdiendo la paciencia.-Primero queremos decirle la mala noticia-dijo Momotaro.-Si así se sentirán mejor, pues escuchamos-dijo Momoko.-Nos muraremos-dijo Miyashiro triste.-Las personas se mudan todo el tiempo, solo tienen que enseñarnos donde viven y ya-dijo Miyako pensando que era algo malo.-No, no es esa clase de mudarnos-dijo Kaoretsu algo enojado.

-Y cual tipo de mudarse?-dijo Kaoru.- Nos mudaremos a los Estados Unidos, más o menos por 5 años-dijeron los RRB con la cabeza baja. Las PPG estaban en shock, no podían creer que ellos se mudarían por tanto tiempo.-Pero, que tal de la graduación?-dijo Momoko.-Las fiestas?-dijo Miyako.-Las competencias?-dijo Kaoru. Ellos movieron la cabeza de lado a lado.-No. Puede. Ser.-dijeron las PPG entrecortando las palabras mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.-No es justo-dijo Kaoru con las lagrimas en sus ojos.-Se supone que estaríamos juntos hasta el final-dijo Miyako al igual que Kaoru.-Yo quería...yo quería-dijo Momoko pero no podía aguantar de llorar.

Los RRB vieron lo que las chicas hacían y cada uno se acerco a su contra-parte **(si, lo puse así...es que se me acabaron las ideas en como llamarlos así. Ni crean que pondría sus hermanas, futuras novias, futuras esposas, etc...)** Kaoretsu abrazo a Kaoru. Puso una mano en su cabeza **(él en la de ella)** y con la otra la abrazaba. Kaoru abrazaba a Kaoretsu, intentaba de no llorar pero no pudo. Miyashiro abrazo a Miyako. Puso ambas manos alrededor de ella y él intentaba de no llorar junto a ella, pero algunas lagrimas se escapaban. Miyako abrazaba uno de los brazos de Miyashiro y lloraba sin poder creer lo que dijeron. Momotaro abrazo a Momoko. Ella estaba abrazándolo y lloraba como si algo la había asustado.

Varios minutos después.-Y que harán?-pregunto Momoko.-Tendremos que ir con ellos-dijo Momotaro. Los verdes y los azules estaban tristes.-Cuando se irán?-dijo Kaoru.-Después del día de San Valentin-dijo Kaoretsu. Las PPG estaban muy tristes al saber eso. Los RRB hicieron un pequeño circulo alrededor de ellos y comenzaron a susurrar.-Chicos, que hay de los regalos?-dijo Miyashiro.-Si, no podemos dárselos ahora-dijo Kaoretsu.-Mejor que sea en el día de San Valentin-dijo Momotaro. Rompieron el circulo y se acercaron a las chicas.-Vamos, no estén tristes-dijo Miyashiro intentando de animarlas.-Como no podemos estarlo? Si, se van después de San Valentin-dijo Momoko. Todos se miraron y toco el timbre.-Mejor vayámonos a clases-dijo Momotaro. Todos fueron a ir al salón a tomar lo que queda del día.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy pero muy oscuro. Una sombra grande estaba, al parecer, sentado en un trono.-Muy bien, mis pequeñas. Hemos tomado energía, solo necesitamos que nuestro señor se levante y reine los poderes ocultos que tiene nuestro señor-dijo la sombra.-Si, después de todo...necesitamos muchas fuerzas para devolver al señor a la vida y no encerrado en un cajón por tanto tiempo-dijo otra sombre parecida al primero.-Que estamos esperando? Es mejor darnos prisa-dijo una 3era sombra similar a las otras 2.-No hay que apurarnos, solo tenemos que tener paciencia para que esas niñas tengan poderes-dijo la primera sombra.-Y que me dices de los mocosos?-dijo la 2da sombra.-Serán útiles para el futuro, claro-dijo 1era sombra.-Estoy ansioso por despertar a nuestro señor-dijo la 3era sombra.-También nosotros-dijeron las sombras. Ellos rieron a carcajadas de maldad.

**Fin del Capitulo...**

No creyeron que lo dejaría aquí, cierto? Jajaja! En serio que lo creyeron?! Wow, claro que no lo dejaría aquí! Por dios! Ni siquiera tienen idea por todo lo que pase! Puse al profesor, Ken, Peach, la madre de Ken y 3 sombras que ni tienen idea que o quienes son. Primero que digo, puse al profesor, la madre de Ken, Ken y Peach por que quería ver como sería una escena en la cual se vería la familia Utonium **(o Kitazawa da igual ¬¬*) **estuvieran compartiendo. Las sombras...pues se me ocurrió al último momento jijijijiji. Algunos me querrán preguntar quienes son? son nuevos? me los invente por razón alguna? Serán unos personajes que ya existen que algunos conocen y otros no? Les diré esto...no les diré quienes son, vendrán más de ellos? Mm si, pero hay algunos que yo **(repito YO)** los hice y no fue nada fácil. Estas sombras que aparecieron se les harán conocidos. Todos los conocen muy bien. Si tienes una idea puedes ponerlo en los comentarios, si no tienes idea...me da igual. Solo lo hice por diversión y se que les encantara! Claro que será muy largo pero da igual. Mi laptop es mi mejor amiga así que siempre estaré escribiendo algo. Si tienes dudas, preguntas **(para mi o para los personajes) **y hasta comentarios **(lindos y/o buenos comentarios por que los malos los tiro a la basura ¬¬* pero si son para mejorar en algo ,y que lo dejen en claro, no hay problema!)** Solo sean sinceros conmigo. Lindo día o noche y esperen para ver el otro!

Att: Kitty :3

P.S. Si también quieren que ponga algo que ustedes les gustaría que pasara, déjenmelo saber. Me gustan las nuevas ideas ^w^ o pero nada que tenga que ver con yaoi ni nada de eso, ok? El romance es para ocasiones especiales y que ademas de eso...no serán llevadas al extremo ¬¬* odio que me hagan eso y lo peor...que lo describan TODO! Hasta para la próxima!


	2. El descubrimiento

Historia: Todo esto fue lo que nos paso a los seis

Capitulo 2: El Descubrimiento

Autora **(osea yo)**: Muy bien! Ya estamos en el 2do Capitulo! **(Si! que emoción!)** Oh si! Este es mi primer fan-fiction! Osea...que no tengo idea como se trabaja esto...pero bueno, sin ayuda he podido hacer esto n.n Estoy pensando en hacer uno de los Vocaloids...pero me tomara tiempo en saber como abrir otro como este ...bueno y ahora explico lo que pasa con la historia que quería hacer anteriormente...Mi querido y odioso hermano mayor me jugo una broma. Me borro, por completo, las historias que hice de las PPGZ y los RRBZ.

Me les cambio el nombre de uno de las líricas de mi madre **(que guarda, cuando se quiere aprender una canción, en mi laptop)** y yo pensando que era la historia los subí. He leído algunos comentarios de la serie que, se suponía que empezara, y algunos...no me agradaron pero me gusto que pusieran que lo entenderían para el próximo capi, también que otros me decían que tuviera más animo y que también fueran honestos conmigo...nunca pude recuperar los cuentos y decidí volverlos a escribir. Al hacer eso...me tome cientos de ideas que ninguna me agrado.

Así que se me ocurrió una idea y fue que empece esta serie "Todo esto fue lo que nos paso a los seis". Esto lo he tenido en mente hace ya un tiempo, me regalaron una laptop **(la cual estoy usando para escribir la historia)** y comencé a buscar más cosas para poder darme más ideas. Aquí tienen la explicación y espero que me perdonen por no responder...disfruten y comenten!

En el parque de Tokyo, 3 niñas de 10 años estaban caminando por allí.- Segura que es por aquí?-dijo Kaoru.-Bueno, esta es la dirección que nos dijeron-dijo Miyako.-Y también nos dieron la dirección escrita pero no se entiende-dijo Momoko leyendo una nota.

-/Flashback/-

En el patio trasero de la escuela, los RRB y las PPG estaban sentados conversando.-Y esta es la dirección de la casa-dijo Kaoretsu entregándoles a las PPG una nota.-Y por que no vamos todos juntos a su casa?-dijo Kaoru.-Tenemos unas cosas que hacer-dijo Momotaro.-Podemos ir con ustedes y ayudar-dijo Momoko.-Preferiríamos que fueran a nuestra casa-dijo Miyashiro.-Si eso quieren, los esperaremos allí-dijo Miyako.

-/Fin del Flashback/-

-No se si es en esta calle..oh en la otra-dijo Momoko.-Oh vamos! Dame eso! Yo lo leo-dijo Kaoru tomando la nota.-Sabes en donde es?-pregunto Miyako.-Claro que se...donde...es?-dijo Kaoru volteando varias veces la nota.-No puedo entender la letra-dijo Kaoru con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.-Dejame ver-dijo Miyako viendo la nota. Lo miro fijamente y se podía ver como Momoko y Kaoru la veían confundidas.-Se donde viven-dijo Miyako. Ellas pasaron por varias cuadras y llegaron a una casa muy grande de color amarillo.-Vaya! Es gigante!-dijeron las PPG asombradas. Ellas se acercaron y tocaron la puerta. Un hombre de 24 años con un vestido negro **(como el de ****Men**** in ****Black) **su cabello era color castaño y ojos grises.-Bienvenidas-dijo el hombre.

Ellas pasaron a la casa junto al hombre, quien les cerro la puerta detrás de ellas.-Siganme y no se separen-dijo el hombre. Ellos recorrieron un largo pasillo.-Perdone por preguntar, pero, cual es su nombre?-dijo Miyako algo curiosa.-Mi nombre es James-dijo el hombre.-Es un placer, mi nombre es Miyako-dijo Miyako dándole un sonrisa cálida.-El placer es mio, señorita Miyako-dijo James.-El mio es Momoko-dijo Momoko sonriendo.-Y yo soy Kaoru-dijo Kaoru mirando alrededor.-Es un gusto conocerlas, señoritas-dijo James.-Por que los chicos no están?-pregunto Momoko.-Si no lo sabían, ellos están aquí-dijo James dándoles una sonrisa. Ellas estaban en shock.-Eh? Pero si nos dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer!-dijo Momoko.-Es que habían salido pero al regresar vieron que no estaban y pensaron que llegaron antes-dijo James.-Y tendremos una cena?-pregunto Miyako.

James pensó por un momento.-Creo que si-dijo James.-Así vestidas?!-dijo Miyako.-Pero se ven...agradables-dijo James viendo que sus ropas estaban sucias y ellas también.-Estamos sucias-dijo Momoko al mirarse.-Yo estoy cómoda-dijo Kaoru.-Podemos tomarnos un baño?-pregunto Miyako.-Claro, no me molestaría-dijo Ia detrás de ellas. Ellas se voltearon algo asustadas.- Oh lo siento, mi nombre es Ia y soy la madre de esta casa-dijo Ia.-Es un gusto nosotras somos...-dijo Momoko.-Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, las amigas de mis niños. Si, las conozco-dijo Ia.-Oh...no sería una molestia?-dijo Miyako.-No lo será, vengan conmigo-dijo Ia entrando a una puerta.

Las PPG la siguen. Entraron a una habitación con paredes pintados de amarillo. Los muebles eran de color marrón. Las sabanas de la cama eran naranjas con flores en tonos rojos, amarillos y marrones. No era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño.-Esta muy bonito los colores-dijo Miyako.-Gracias, allí esta el baño-dijo Ia mostrando el baño a las PPG.-Y nuestras ropas?-pregunto Kaoru.-Yo los lavare y tendrán otras ropas-dijo Ia.

Mientras tanto con los RRB, James y Kirie...

Ellos estaban en la habitación de los RRB, estaban conversando mientras que los RRB se vestían **(Kirie y James están ayudando xD)**.-Bueno, y que hay para esta cena?-pregunto Miyashiro.-Por última vez, lo sabremos cuando estemos allí-dijo Kaoretsu.-Chicos, podrían para de pelear?-dijo Momotaro.-Su hermano tiene razón. Deberían tener más respeto del uno al otro-dijo Kirie.-Ahora esta comparando-dijo Kaoretsu.-Señorito Kaoretsu, su padre no tenia intención de...-dijo James.-No, esta bien, James. Deja que piense lo que quiere-dijo Kirie.-Aun no estoy de acuerdo en irnos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Lo siento pero no tienes opción-dijo Kirie. Kaoretsu se voltea y cruza sus brazos.-Papá no creo que fue buena idea enojar a Kaoretsu-dijo Miyashiro.-Ya se le pasara, como siempre-dijo Kirie. Kaoretsu se voltea y mira Kirie con ojos asesinos.-TE ODIO!-grito Kaoretsu y salio corriendo.-Kaoretsu!-grito Miyashiro corriendo tras de él pero Momotaro lo detiene.-Momotaro?-dijo Miyashiro confundido.-Papá...Por que eres así con Kaoretsu?-dijo Momotaro seriamente.-Es sencillo-dijo Kirie mirando fuera de la ventana.

Kirie al voltear, tiene los ojos rojo. Miyashiro y James quedan impresionados pero Momotaro se mantenía de la misma postura.-Explicate-dijo Momotaro.-Para un chiquillo de 11 años , no le tiene miedo al rey de la maldad-dijo Kirie poseído.-Pa-papá?-dijo Miyashiro en shock.-Me tendrás que estar confundiendo, Miyashiro-dijo Kirie.-Y quien eres?-dijo Miyashiro aguantando el suéter de Momotaro.

Mientras tanto, Kaoretsu estaba afuera de la casa.-Por que rayos a mi?!-dijo Kaoretsu pateando una roca.-Últimamente me compara con Momotaro y Miyashiro-dijo Kaoretsu tristemente.-Yo intento pero a veces no puedo buscar una forma en acercarme a él-dijo Kaoretsu cerca de un río. Entonces, se escucha algo en medio de los arbustos y Kaoretsu voltea a ver rápidamente.-Quien anda ahí?-dijo Kaoretsu amenazadoramente. Kaoru sale en medio de los arbustos.-Calma, soy yo-dijo Kaoru.-Oh, pensé que era otra cosa-dijo Kaoretsu.-Cosa? No queras decir...persona?-dijo Kaoru.-Na-dijo Kaoretsu.

Autora**(osea yo)**:Ahora que me doy de cuenta...Les gusto la pausa para relevar quien era Kirie? Bueno...en realidad la pregunta es "Quien esta controlando a Kirie?" Tendre que decirles que no será revelado hasta el próximo Capitulo u.u lo lamento es que estoy algo atrasada en los estudios. Quien les manda a los maestros en faltar tanto? Bueno sea como sea, tendré que explicar todo en el próximo capitulo...o mejor...Quien les gustaría dejar un review y decirme que les parece el cap y quien podría ser-ok ya la pregunta esta arriba, no se necesita repetir todo. Si quieren que haga un interview en algunos de los personajes tambien me lo dejan saber en los reviews!...LOS QUIERO!

Y otra cosa...Los RRB, RRBZ, PPG, PPGZ no me pertenecen. Solo el resto de los personajes jamás conocidos xDD bueno. Me despido con un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos en el pr-ok ya lo había dicho xD ADIOS!


	3. Quien eres?

Historia: Todo esto nos pasó a los seis

Capitulo 3: ¿Quién eres?

Autora **(osea yo)**: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Siento por la demora...pero ¡YA ESTAMOS EN El CAPITULO 3! ¿Quien está feliz? Bueno...por lo menos ya tengo vacaciones. Puedo trabajar más en mis historias. Lamento mucho en no poder subir nada hasta ahora :3 es que no tuve el tiempo por los pasados exámenes y estudios y demás. ¡Pero ahora volví! Y puedo trabajar con esto. Espero que disfruten e hice algunos cambios...ya lo verán. No olviden de comentar y opinar :3 ¡nos vemos abajo!

En el capitulo anterior...

-Bueno, y ¿que hay para esta cena?-pregunto Miyashiro.

-Por última vez, lo sabremos cuando estemos allí-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Señorito Kaoretsu, su padre no tenia intención de...-dijo James.

-No, esta bien, James. Deja que piense lo que quiere-dijo Kirie.

-Aun no estoy de acuerdo en irnos-dijo Kaoretsu.

-¡TE ODIO!-grito Kaoretsu y salio corriendo.

-Papá...Por que eres así con Kaoretsu?-dijo Momotaro seriamente.

-Es sencillo-dijo Kirie mirando fuera de la ventana.

-¿Pa-papá?-dijo Miyashiro en shock.

-Me tendrás que estar confundiendo, Miyashiro-dijo Kirie.

-¿Y quien eres?-dijo Miyashiro aguantando el suéter de Momotaro.

-Últimamente me compara con Momotaro y Miyashiro-dijo Kaoretsu tristemente.

-Quien anda ahí?-dijo Kaoretsu amenazadoramente.

-Calma, soy yo-dijo Kaoru.

Capitulo 3: ¿Quién eres?

En el jardín, Kaoretsu y Kaoru estaban en un árbol conversando.

-Y dime...¿Por que estas aquí afuera?-dijo Kaoru.

-Discutí con mi padre...le dije que lo odiaba-dijo Kaoretsu recordando lo que dijo.

-No le hubieras dicho eso-dijo Kaoru.

-¿Qué se supone que le tenía que decir? Siempre me compara con mis hermanos-dijo Kaoretsu frustrado.

-Tampoco tenías que ser cabeza dura con él-dijo Kaoru.

-¿Por que estas aquí?-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Por que quiero...-dijo Kaoru.

-No literalmente, ¿Qué haces afuera?-dijo Kaoretsu interrumpiendo a Kaoru.

-Oh...bueno...no quería tomarme una ducha-dijo Kaoru mirando a un lado.

-¿Un baño? ¿Huiste por que no te querías dar un baño?-dijo Kaoretsu a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

-No te atrevas a reírte o juro que te doy una paliza-dijo Kaoru.

-Bien...pero da igual si me lo das, te lo agradecería y no podrías conmigo-dijo Kaoretsu.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los RRB. Momotaro mantenía su postura delante de Kirie quien esta poseído, aun no se sabe de quien es. Miyashiro está detrás de Momotaro sujetando el suéter de su hermano y James esta mirando lo que sucedía.

-Si no eres Kirie, mi padre, entonces...¿Quién demonios eres?-dijo Momotaro.

-¿No tienes idea con quien estas hablando? Me das pena, mejor te lo diré en otra

ocasión...ahora están muy pequeños en saber quien soy yo-dijo Kirie poseído.

-Momotaro, esto no me esta gustando para nada-dijo Miyashiro sujetándose fuertemente el suéter de Momotaro.

-No te preocupes, Miyashiro. Yo te voy a proteger-dijo Momotaro.

-¿James, por que no me haces un favor?-dijo Kirie poseído.

-¿Qué d-desea?-dijo James algo asustado.

-Busca al bastardo hijo mio...digo a Kaoretsu-dijo Kirie poseído.

-En seguida, señor-dijo James y fue a buscar a Kaoretsu.

Mientras tanto en el jardín, Kaoretsu estaba bajando del árbol. Kaoru intentaba de bajar, pero al parecer se le olvido como.

-Confía en mi, yo te sujetare cuando caigas-dijo Kaoretsu.

-¿Como se que no me dejaras caer?-dijo Kaoru.

-Solo hazlo y veras-dijo Kaoretsu.

Kaoru miro al suelo, luego a Kaoretsu. Entonces se lanzó y callo encima de Kaoretsu al estilo anime.

-¿Estoy bien? ¡Si, sobreviví a la caída! Soy la mejor-dijo Kaoru.

-Cuando gustes...¿Te quitarías?-dijo Kaoretsu aun en el suelo adolorido.

-Oh...lo siento-dijo Kaoru.

Kaoru se levantó y ayudo a Kaoretsu a levantarse. En ese momento, James se les acercan pero parece algo inusual.

-Hola James-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Señorito Kaoretsu, su padre me envió a buscarlo-dijo James.

-Claro, ya iré cuando pueda-dijo Kaoretsu.

-No lo entiende, necesito que vea como esta su padre-dijo James algo asustado.

-Tranquilo, no es como si estuviera poseído o es un demonio-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Eso es lo que temo-dijo James.

-En ese caso, vamos-dijo Kaoretsu algo en shock.

James se retiro, Kaoretsu volteo a ver a Kaoru.

-Tranquilo, estaré con las chicas-dijo Kaoru.

-Kaoru, gracias y nos veremos luego en la cena-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Claro, adiós-dijo Kaoru.

Kaoretsu se marcho y Kaoru fue a la habitación donde estaban Momoko y Miyako. James esperó a Kaoretsu fuera de la habitación de los RRB. En ese momento, Kaoretsu se le acercó a James.

-Listo, Señorito Kaoretsu?-dijo James.

-Listo como siempre-dijo Kaoretsu.

Ambos entraron y vieron como Kirie y Momotaro se mantenían mirando el uno al otro. Miyashiro tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Y se supone que me tenía que preocupar por encontrarlos así?-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Bueno...así no estaban cuando me marche-dijo James.

-Hijo mío, me da gusto que vinieras-dijo Kirie poseído.

-"_¿Qué rayos le pasa? No es común que me diga eso"_-pensó Kaoretsu.

Miyashiro abrió un poco sus ojos y se abalanzó a Kaoretsu soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Kaoretsu!-chilló Miyashiro mientras lo abrazaba.

-Miyashiro, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo Kaoretsu algo confundido.

-Estaba preocupado y más que papá no actuá como es-dijo Miyashiro apretando sus ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Que él no es Papá-dijo Momotaro sin quitar la mirada de Kirie.

-¿Cómo que no es papá? Si es idéntico a él-dijo Kaoretsu.

-¿Le viste los ojos, señorito Kaoretsu?-dijo James.

Kaoretsu miro los ojos de Kirie, vio que eran rojos y no grises como siempre los tenía.

-¿Her?-susurro Kaoretsu.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo Kirie poseído mirando a Kaoretsu algo sorprendido.

-Her...dije Her-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Estas cerca, hijo mío...pero ahora tengo que irme. Ya verán que nos encontraremos otro día. Rowdyruff boys-dijo Kirie poseído y luego callo al suelo desmallado.

Todos se le acercaron y vieron que estaba respirando.

-Menos mal, no le ha pasado nada-dijo James.

-¿Por que nos dijo "Rowdyruff Boys"?-dijo Kaoretsu.

-¡Creo que seremos super héroes!-dijo Miyashiro.

-Lamento ser realista pero...eso sería estúpido y nadie pensaría eso de nosotros-dijo Momotaro.

-No fuiste realista, fuiste cruel-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Al menos lo dije por no...-dijo Momotaro.

-Señoritos, sin peleas por favor-dijo James.

-Lo sentimos, James-dijeron los hermanos.

Miyashiro miro a sus hermanos, luego miro la hora. Se fijo en James, lo cual estaba cargando a Kirie. Miyashiro se acerco y miro el rostro de su padre. Su rostro mostraba que estaba tranquilo pero también parecía estar algo frustrado. Miyashiro volvió a mirar a sus hermanos, lo cual se les acercó.

-¿Creen que papá este bien?- pregunto Miyashiro volviendo a mirar a su padre.

-Estará mejor si descansara en su habitación-dijo Momotaro.

-Así que...no estará con nosotros en la cena. ¿Me pregunto que dirá mamá?-dijo Kaoretsu.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los huéspedes. Las PPG ya estaban listas, con ropa diferente y limpias. Miyako se estaba mirando en el espejo, Momoko se estaba peinando el cabello una y otra vez y Kaoru estaba sentada mirando lo que las otras dos.

-¿Cuando vamos a bajar?- pregunto Kaoru ya aburrida de lo que hacían sus amigas.

-Ia dijo que nos avisaría, además, tiene un buen sentido de la moda, no lo creen?-dijo Miyako.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa que no sea la cena?-propuso Momoko.

-Bien. Así no me da más hambre-dijo Kaoru.

-Y bien ¿De que hablamos?-pregunto Miyako.

Todas se mantuvieron en silencio, pensando en que hablar. Luego, a Miyako le apareció una bombilla (estilo anime) en la cabeza (presentando que tuvo una idea xP).

-¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si hablamos de los chicos?-dijo Miyako.

-Miyako, no es mala idea ¿Pero olvidas que no me gustan?-dijo Kaoru.

-¿Y si son los que nos agradan?-dijo Miyako.

-Si, eso esta mejor para Kaoru-dijo Momoko.

-Bueno...¿Quien comienza?-pregunto Kaoru.

Momoko deja el cepillo y se sienta en la cama junto a Kaoru. Miyako se sienta junto a ellas y se mantuvieron mirando para ver quien comenzaba.

-Bueno...yo creo que Sakamoto es algo raro-dijo Momoko.

-Yo pienso que a él le gusta hacer bromas con todas las niñas de la escuela-dijo Miyako.

-En realidad, no me cae muy bien. Pero sabe jugar el Baloncesto muy bien-dijo Kaoru.

-¿Lucas es algo gracioso, no?-dijo Miyako.

-¡Si que lo es! Me agrada y me encantan sus chistes-dijo Kaoru.

-Y ademas es muy atractivo-dijo Momoko.

-¿Qué me dicen de Takaaki? Es algo tímido pero es muy bueno-dijo Kaoru.

-A mi me agrada, dijo que le gusta una chica pero no dijo quien-dijo Momoko mirando a Miyako.

-¿Ah? Bueno...a mi me agrada, hablamos y eso...pero...umm...es muy tímido conmigo-dijo Miyako.

Siguieron así hasta llegar a los RRB. En esos momentos los RRB estaban detrás de la puerta. Escuchando todo lo que decían.

-¿Y que piensan de Kaoretsu?-pregunto Momoko.

-Es algo serio, me agrada cuando sonríe y es muy lindo cuando se sonroja-dijo Miyako riéndose.

-Solo puedo decir que es mi rival en todo tipo de cosas-dijo Kaoru sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¡Oh vamos, Kaoru! Hay algo entre tu y él-dijo Momoko.

-Lo único que hay es una rivalidad entre los retos-dijo Kaoru.

-Bueno...no peleen, aun no hemos terminado de hablar-dijo Miyako calmándolas.

-Bien-respondieron las dos.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación.

-¡Pero que cosa! Miyako calma a Momoko y Kaoru como yo cuando los calmo a ustedes dos-dijo Miyashiro.

-Solo es una coincidencia-dijo Momotaro.

-Shh, no puedo escucharlas-dijo Kaoretsu.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la habitación.

-Yo creo Momotaro es muy inteligente, ¿Qué creen ustedes?-pregunto Miyako.

-Yo pienso que tiene una actitud muy seria-dijo Kaoru.

-En realidad, él es muy estratégico y te juzga con la mirada. No le gusta mostrarse débil delante de los demás-dijo Momoko.

-Se nota que lo conoces muy bien-dijo Kaoru.

-Claro que lo conozco muy bien, si es un amigo-dijo Momoko.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-pregunto Kaoru.

-100% segura-dijo Momoko algo enojada.

-Por favor, no peleen-dijo Miyako con una gota en la cabeza (estilo anime).

Mientras tanto, afuera.

-¿En serio que Momoko piensa eso de mi?-dijo Momotaro.

-Vaya, y Kaoru solo me ve como su rival. Que mal-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Ahora hablaran de mi-dijo Miyashiro.

Mientras tanto, adentro.

-¿Qué piensan de Miyashiro?-dijo Kaoru.

-Tiene una personalidad diferente a sus hermanos, me agrada y ¡me encanta su cara de ángel!-dijo Momoko.

-Umm...yo pienso que es bueno, gentil y muy amable con todos-dijo Miyako un poco sonrojada.

-Miyako, ¿Te gusta Miyashiro?-pregunto Momoko.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo un amigo, además, si me gustara...yo...-dijo Miyako pensativa.

-Oye, solo bromeaba-dijo Momoko abrazando a Miyako.

-Sabemos lo que harías si te gustara, además, somos tus amigas. En fin, creo que Miyashiro es algo débil...pero es lo que quiere que pienses-dijo Kaoru.

Mientras tanto, afuera.

-No puedo creerlo...Miyashiro tiene más criticas positivas que nosotros-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Es por que nosotros somos los mayores, él es el más pequeño-dijo Momotaro.

-Miyashiro dijo muchas cosas de mi...-dijo Miyashiro un poco sonrojado.

En ese momento, James caminaba por los pasillos encontrando a los RRB en el pasillo escuchando detrás de la puerta. James se les acerco y se mantuvo detrás de ellos.

-Chicos...¿No sienten como si alguien estuviera detrás de nosotros?-dijo Miyashiro.

-Ahora que lo dices...Si-dijo Kaoretsu.

-Y creo que se quien es-dijo Momotaro.

Todos se voltearon y miraron a James, parecía estar enfadado. Los RRB mostraron una pequeña sonrisa. James se enojo más.

-Señoritos, ¿Qué hacen espiando a las señoritas?-pregunto James.

-James, no es lo que piensas-dijo Kaoretsu.

Miyashiro toco la puerta rápidamente sin que James se diera cuenta. Varios minutos después, la puerta se abrió revelando a Kaoru y detrás Momoko y Miyako.

-¿Ya es hora?-pregunto Kaoru.

-Si y lamentamos hacerlas esperar tanto-dijo Miyashiro pidiendo disculpas.

-No te preocupes, estábamos divirtiéndonos-dijo Momoko.

-Oh...que bueno saberlo-dijo Miyashiro.

James vio a las PPG y miro a los RRB.

-Señoritos, tendremos una charla después de la cena. Y le diré a su madre lo que estaban haciendo y sin pretextos, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo James.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los RRB.

Ia camino a todos ellos con una sonrisa. Se detuvo mirando lo que estaba pasando. Miro a cada una de las niñas y vio sus vestidos. Momoko tenia un vestido corto a las rodillas, con un listón/lazo de color blanco, sus zapatillas eran negras con lazos blancos y usaba medias altas blancas. El vestido tenia pequeños lazos blancos y era de color rojo al igual que su lazo grande atado en una coleta. Llevaba un collar con una "A" roja en su cuello y una chamarra rosada corta.

Miyako tenía un vestido corto debajo de las rodillas, con unos tacones bajos de color plata con diamantes azules celeste. Su vestido tenía pequeños diamantes blancos y platas y era de color azul celeste al igual que sus dos pompones en la cabeza donde tenía sus dos coletas. Llevaba un collar con una "G" azul celeste en su cuello y una chamarra blanca medio.

Kaoru tenía un vestido corto a la mitad de las rodillas, con unos tenis verdes y amarillos con estrellas del mismo color. Su vestido tenía pequeñas estrellas amarillas y era de color verde igualmente un broche que tenía en el cabello. Llevaba un collar con una "M" verde en su cuello y una chamarra negra larga.

-¿Mamá, ya esta lista la cena?-pregunto Miyashiro.

-¿Qué no nos dijo que ya estaba lista?-susurro Kaoru a Momoko, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-Si, mi cielo. Yo estaba buscando a sus amigas, pero parece que se encargaron de eso-dijo Ia con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje...solo quisimos ayudar-dijo Kaoretsu con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya veo...umm, ¿James?-dijo Ia mirando a James.

-¿Si, señorita?-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Ia.

-Umm...estaba con los señoritos y con el señor en su habitación pero...es mejor que lo hablemos más tarde con los señoritos y con el señor-dijo James.

-¿No me digas que a Kirie le sucedió lo mismo?-dijo Ia algo preocupada.

-Temo que si, sabe que mis ojos no me engañan cuando ve algo inusual-dijo James.

Momoko se le acerco a Ia, le tomo la mano y Ia volteo a mirarla.

-¿Ia-san...podemos ir a cenar? No podemos llegar tarde a nuestras casas-dijo Momoko.

-Claro, querida-dijo Ia.

Ia miro a Momotaro, él entendió lo que quiso decirle y se le acercó a Momoko, tomándole la otra mano, la cual estaba libre.

-Momoko, yo te llevare allí-dijo Momotaro con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?...umm...de acuerdo-dijo Momoko correspondiendo con una sonrisa.


End file.
